


PROFESOR JUNG — JAETEN 2S #2

by boomhinata



Series: school love affair [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomhinata/pseuds/boomhinata
Summary: "P-Perdón por el alboroto, profesor."En dónde Ten es un poco torpe e inocente.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: school love affair [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631077
Kudos: 25





	1. you are my favorite student

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> ➸ Lemon/smut.  
> ➸ Fluff.  
> ➸ Age!gap. (Ten 16 - Jaehyun 27)

Se puso el uniforme y también se abrigó rápidamente, guardó sus cosas como las encontró y salió a toda prisa de su hogar.

Iba tarde nuevamente.

Siquiera hoy que tenía un sólo módulo de clases iba a ir temprano. El profesor Jung iba a matarlo, ya que además de haberse ausentado consecutivamente a tres de sus clases, había llegado tarde al menos a seis.

Tocó la puerta y cuando Jaehyun abrió se sonrojó ligeramente, le daba vergüenza el ser tan irresponsable. Aún no entendía como no había obtenido un llamado de atención.

También se ponía nervioso porque su profesor era demasiado lindo y le gustaba un poco. Un poco mucho.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó, jugando con sus dedos.

— Sí. —le dió una mirada severa.

Pasó al salón seguido de su profesor y fue directamente al lado de su mejor amigo Mark, saludándole como de costumbre. Sus compañeros ni lo miraron, acostumbrados a su presencia tardía.

Mientras tanto, Jaehyun miraba de vez en cuando hacia donde estaba sentado su alumno favorito. A pesar de que siempre llegaba tarde, era destacable en su clase; eso, y el hecho de que mirarlo mucho tiempo hacía que los pantalones se le ajustaran en la entrepierna.

Era tan puro y a la vez tan pecaminoso.

Varias veces se había corrido con la imagen del pequeño tailandés chupando su polla o empalándose en ella. Sabía que estaba mal, joder, pero no podía evitarlo.

— ¿Acaso tu alarma no funciona? —preguntó Mark.

— Sí, pero yo no la oigo. —comenzó a copiar lo que había en la pizarra.

— Luego soy yo el mal estudiante.

— Es distinto y sabes bien por qué...

— ¿También eres ciego?

— ¿Qué tienes contra mi hoy? —bufó, haciendo un puchero.

— Es que estás ciego. —afirmó—¿Acaso no haz notado la forma en la que el profesor te mira? Como si tuviera hambre.

— ¿Estás loco? Ni que fuera un pedazo de carne.—respondió, sin comprender a qué se estaba refiriendo su mejor amigo.

— No entiendes nada, torpe.—bufó, rodando los ojos.

— Explícame entonc-

— Lee, Chittaphon, ¿Algo interesante que quieran compartir con la clase?

— N-No... —hizo contacto visual con el mayor— P-Perdón por el alboroto, profesor.

Jaehyun se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos y luego asintió, restándole importancia a lo que sea que hubiera dicho. Sólo le bastó mirarlo para olvidarse de todo.

Lo que una cara bonita y una actitud tierna hacían. Sin dudas ese pequeño lo tenía babeando.

-

— ¡Por fin libertad! —gritó Mark cuando sonó el timbre para poder irse a casa.

— Si... Ya no podía estar más tiempo sentado.

— No se ofenda, profesor Jung, pero su clase es asquerosamente aburrida. —dijo el rubio— Ten piensa lo mismo.

— N-No... Yo no dije eso...

— Vayan a casa, niños. —su mirada quedó fija sobre el tailandés.

— S-Sí. —asintió muchas veces y se despidió de Mark, quien se encaminó rápidamente a la oficina del director.

Chittaphon salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la institución, puesto que el cielo estaba con una tonalidad gris y parecía que llovería en cualquier momento. Debía apresurarse a llegar a casa para no mojarse.

Empezó a caminar velozmente por el habitual camino a su hogar cuando un relámpago se escuchó y tuvo que comenzar a buscar dónde protegerse.

— No puede ser. —bufó, cuando por fin encontró un lugar para ocultarse, pero ya era tarde puesto que estaba empapado hasta la médula.

Sus padres no estarían en casa y además había olvidado su celular en su habitación, por lo que no podía siquiera llamar un taxi. Tan sólo le quedaba esperar a que la lluvia cesara en algún momento para poder irse a la comodidad de su casa.

Se sentó en la banca bajo la lona de la florería en la que estaba y cuando pasaron veinte minutos sin que la lluvia pensó que sería mejor correr a su casa.

Hasta que un auto estacionó frente a él, obvio.

— Hey, Ten. —saludó su profesor cuando bajó la ventanilla— ¿Te llevo?

El menor no lo pensó dos veces cuando se metió al auto de su profesor.

— ¿Dónde vives? —entre balbuceos Ten le respondió y Jaehyun comenzó a manejar.

— Qué curioso, somos vecinos. —fue todo lo que dijo.

Cuando llegaron, Chittaphon bajó del auto y corrió hasta su vivienda, sólo para encontrarse con que no había nadie y estaba todo cerrado, faltaba hasta la llave debajo del tapete. Maldijo en su idioma natal para luego escuchar la risa de su profesor.

— ¿Te dejaron fuera? —asintió, un poco sonrojado por el frío y también la vergüenza— Ven a casa entonces, no voy a dejarte fuera con éste frío y ésta lluvia.

— Muchas gracias, profesor Jung.

Ambos se metieron a la casa y ahí fue cuando el castaño recordó que Ten estaba completamente empapado.

— ¿Quieres un cambio de ropa? —salió de sus labios sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo más.

Ten asintió, realmente odiando su uniforme, que se había vuelto completamente transparente.

Al rato su profesor volvió con ropa y aunque sabía que iba a quedarle grande, la aceptó de igual forma. Se puso la camiseta que Jaehyun le dió y rió al ver como la camiseta le llegaba hasta el culo. Los pantalones siquiera llegaban a quedarle ni un poco ajustados, rió por eso también. Salió del baño y volvió hasta el living donde su profesor estaba.

— Te queda gigante.

— Usted es muy grande, profesor. —respondió sin saber el efecto que tenía sobre el mayor— Prometo irme apenas pare la lluvia.

— O cuando lleguen tus padres, te recuerdo que no pudiste entrar porque estaba todo cerrado. —soltó una carcajada el mayor.

— O-Oh si, es cierto... —sonrió con la cara roja— ¿Tiene para una llamada? Olvidé mi celular en casa.

— Claro, en el living está el teléfono fijo. —Ten comenzó a caminar y Jaehyun lo observó, maravillándose una vez más ante su belleza.

Luego de una llamada rápida a sus padres, éstos le respondieron que llegarían a casa recién hasta las tres de la tarde. Jaehyun escuchó y le dijo que no había problemas en que se quedara hasta entonces.

— ¿Vive solo, profesor? —preguntó y luego se tapó la boca, era un curioso innato— L-Lo siento, no está bien preguntar esas cosas.

— No hay problema, Ten. Y sí, vivo sólo. —el menor asintió y luego pensó en lo horrendo que sería vivir sólo en una casa tan grande— Tengo películas ¿Quieres ver alguna? Digo, después de todo estarás aquí unas seis horas.

— ¿Tiene de terror? —preguntó, con una sonrisa.

— Claro que sí.

Tomó el control del televisor y apuntó a Netflix para luego tenderle el mando al menor. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ambos se acomodaron en el sofá, tapándose con una de las mantas que Jaehyun tenía por allí.

Algo admirable de Ten es lo ingenuo que podía ser en algunas situaciones.

— ¿Vió la noche del demonio? —cuestionó el menor.

— No, no suelo mirar películas de terror.

— ¿Le molesta? Puedo elegir otra si es así... —el mayor negó.

— Está bien, no me importa.

Dicho esto, puso play a la película y se acurrucó más contra el sofá-cama.

Todo iba tranquilo, incluso Jaehyun no sentía nada ante las escenas de suspenso. Sin embargo, en una de las partes donde el susto fue mucho, Ten terminó encima de su profesor con su cara enterrada en el pecho ajeno. En su defensa se había asustado mucho.

— Ya pasó la escena, puedes bajarte. —dijo Jaehyun segundos después, no se encontraban en una posición precisamente buena para su salud mental, y no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar sin ponerle una mano encima al menor.

Sin embargo, Ten no había escuchado absolutamente nada; estaba mirando el rostro de Jaehyun con una linda y boba expresión, tomándose el tiempo de apreciar cada detalle mientras le fuera posible. Se había perdido en los hermosos ojos de su profesor.

Por ello, no se percató cuando sus ojos se cerraron y fue su propio cuerpo el que avanzó hasta que sus labios se unieron con los del mayor. Aunque jamás había besado a nadie, en ese momento parecía el mejor besador del mundo. Se sorprendió cuando su profesor le siguió el beso.

Jaehyun se separó cuando el beso se puso más intenso y Chittaphon soltó un leve gemido.

— O-Oh dios... L-Lo siento p-profesor... —se cubrió su rostro con sus manos, tratando de ocultar que parecía un horrendo tomate.

Pensó que su profesor se pondría a gritarle o algo por el estilo, pero jamás que le apartaría las manos del rostro para volver a besarlo.

Se dejó llevar nuevamente, olvidando por completo la diferencia de once años que había entre él y su profesor. Ni siquera se percató del cambio de posiciones que habían tenido, antes Ten estaba sobre el regazo de Jaehyun y ahora estaba bajo su enorme cuerpo mientras éste metía sus manos bajo la holgada remera para luego quitársela.

— A-Ah... —gimió cuando la lengua del castaño se paseó por su cuello.

Hace un mes se había sorprendido cuando Mark le contó lo que había pasado con el director, y ahora él estaba en las mismas.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió el gran miembro de su profesor restregarse contra el suyo y luego soltó un gemido más alto. Avergonzado, se cubrió la boca cuando el castaño soltó una pequeña carcajada.

— Eres demasiado tierno. —volvió a besarlo.

Metió su mano dentro del pantalón del menor y comenzó a moverla, dejándole ahogar los pequeños gemidos en su boca.

Ten se estaba dejando llevar, su mente le decía que debía detenerse porque claramente lo que hacía no estaba bien. Pero su cuerpo se rehusaba a obedecerle, puesto que aún seguía correspondiendo a todos los besos que su profesor le daba.

Se sintió cohibido cuando Jaehyun terminó de quitarle sus prendas y quedó mirándole fijamente.

Ahí entendió a lo que se refería Mark.

Sus mejillas hormigueaban mientras su profesor iba a buscar no sé que cosa. Su mente volvió a repetirle que debía irse de allí, nuevamente su cuerpo quiso quedarse.

Vió a Jaehyun volver con un pequeño envase que arrojó sobre el sofá-cama y luego comenzó a quitarse su ropa. Chittaphon volvió a enrojecer cuando el mayor liberó su erección, era muy grande, veinte centímetros tenía por lo menos.

— ¿Q-Qué está haciendo p-profesor? —balbuceó el tailandés cuando lo vió tomar la corbata que estaba sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Jaehyun sólo le sonrió antes de girarlo y tomarle las muñecas, dejándolas en su espalda para luego atarlas con la corbata. Ahora lo tenía a su completa disposición.

Tomó sus muslos con fuerza antes de escuchar al menor hablar.

— N-No... Profesor... —se le nubló por completo la vista y lágrimas cayeron en cuestión de segundos. Demasiado bochornoso para él.

Jaehyun pasó nuevamente su lengua por el apretado anillo de músculos, haciendo sobresaltar al menor, quien intentó zafarse de aquella vergonzosa situación sin éxito alguno. Sólo logró hacer que el mayor reforzara más el agarre sobre sus muslos y comenzara a mover su lengua más rápido.

Soltó un gemido agudo que prendió aún más al castaño para después comenzar a morder las mantas, no queriendo hacer ruido. Sin embargo, eso le costó un fuerte azote en el culo.

— No te calles. —besó la zona que su mano había golpeado— Gime para mi, pequeño.

— P-Profesor- ¡Ah! —trató de liberar sus manos, en vano.

Cuando sintió los dedos del castaño abrirse paso en su boca y la orden de "chupa" obedeció, envolviendo los falanges de su profesor. Éstos le dificultaban un poco la tarea de respirar.

Paseó sus dedos por la entrada del menor y se relamió los labios ante tan exquisita vista.

— S-Se siente raro... —jadeó contra el almohadón, cuando Jaehyun metió dos dedos en su interior.

— ¿Es tu primera vez? —preguntó, desatando la corbata con su mano libre.

— Sí... —gimió cuando el castaño aumentó la velocidad de sus dedos.

Giró el cuerpo del más bajo y agregó un tercer dígito a sus movimientos, encorvándose para poder besarlo. Segundos después, quitó sus dedos del apretado interior del menor para volver a tomarlo por las muñecas y hacer uso de su corbata, dejándolas ahora sobre su cabeza.

— Tomas demasiado bien tres dedos, ¿Por qué no probar con cuatro, bebé? —sin dejarle tiempo a responder, un cuarto dedo se deslizó en su húmedo interior.

Gimió-gritó, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos para sentirse menos avergonzado con la situación. Los cuatro dedos de su profesor embistiéndole con fuerza se sentían tan bien.

De hecho, era su primera vez en todo. Su pobre cuerpo no podía con tanto.

— P-Profesor Jung... D-Deténgase~ Por f-favor... —mordió sus labios— Y-Yo... S-Se siente raro~ —lloriqueó.

— Vamos pequeño, córrete para mi.

— ¡Ah! —su interior se contrajo alrededor de los dedos de Jaehyun y líneas blancas pintaron su abdomen.

La mano del castaño tomó un poco de la esencia que había en el abdomen de Ten y se la llevó a la boca, degustando a su perfecto alumno.

— S-Si ya terminó, d-esáteme... Por favor... —pidió, mas no tuvo efecto alguno sobre Jaehyun.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que terminé? —lo miró fijamente, cohibiéndole.

Cuando estaba a punto de responder, los labios de su profesor chocaron con los suyos dando inicio a un húmedo beso mientras que sus manos volvían a recorrer su cuerpo, ésta vez más ansiosas.

Se llevó uno de los botoncitos de Ten a la boca mientras atendía el otro con su mano. Movió sus caderas mientras sentía como el miembro del más bajo volvía a despertarse y sonrió, tan sólo lo estaba tocando.

Jaehyun se separó del menor para poder desatarlo y luego tomó el frasco de lubricante, colocando una cantidad generosa a lo largo de su extensión. Tomó su polla y la acomodó contra el agujero del estudiante, haciéndole temblar.

— E-Espere un momento, e-eso no va a e-entrar... —apoyó sus manos contra su pecho y trató de empujarlo en vano— U-Usted no v-va a p-poner eso- ¡Ah! —gimió y cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando de una sola embestida, su profesor se introdujo por completo en su interior.

El castaño soltó un gruñido desde lo más profundo de su interior al sentir lo apretado que el tailandés estaba. Sus paredes estaban prácticamente asfixiando su polla y podía jurar que se sentía en el cielo.

Ten jadeó, aferrándose con fuerza a los hombros de su profesor mientras que éste se quedaba quieto por unos momentos para que se acostumbrase.

— ¿Puedo moverme? —preguntó minutos después, tratando de mantener control.

— S-Sí... —asintió dificultosamente mientras escondía su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Jaehyun y le enterraba sus uñas en la espalda.

Comenzó a moverse de la forma más lenta que podía permitirse mientras tomaba posesión de sus labios una vez más, deleitándose con los gemidos que Chittaphon ahogaba en su boca.

— Más. —pidió con voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta como para que su profesor lo escuchara.

El castaño sin pensarlo comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas, motivado por los pequeños gemidos que su alumno soltaba. Apoyó sus manos a los costados, apreciando las expresiones faciales de Ten, que no denotaban más que puro placer.

— U-Usted es enorme p-profesor Jung. —jadeó— Tan bueno~

— ¿Te gusta? —mordió la piel de su cuello y el menor asintió, con sus ojitos cerrados.

— ¿P-Puede ir más rápido? Por favor... —balbuceó, haciendo contacto visual.

— Mmh... —lo besó nuevamente— No olvides que tú lo pediste.

Salió casi por completo del interior del interior del pelinegro para luego embestir con fuerza. Ten soltó un gemido ahogado mientras su espalda se arqueaba. No le dió tiempo siquiera a decir algo cuando volvió a moverse de forma bruta y le dió un azote.

El menor cubrió su boca tratando de retener los agudos sonidos que se escapaban sin permiso alguno de su boca, avergonzándolo aún más si es que era posible; se sentía desfallecer cada vez que su profesor arremetía contra su cuerpo.

— Joder, no te calles. —le tomó por las muñecas con rudeza y las puso sobre su cabeza— Hazme saber lo mucho que te gusta tenerme dentro.

Ten se retorció bajo el gran cuerpo de Jaehyun y soltó un sollozo cuando este halló nuevamente su punto dulce. Lo único que se podía oír en la sala eran los sollozos y balbuceos que el menor soltaba mientras el castaño arremetía contra su trasero concentrado en su propio placer.

De sus ojitos brotaban lágrimas de puro gusto y un fino hilo de saliva escapaba por su boca, mientras que ahora soltaba gemidos sin pudor alguno. Tenía la vista nublada por el placer y en todo lo que podía pensar era en lo bien que se sentía tener a su profesor destrozando su interior.

— ¡Ah! —gritó, cada embestida se le hacía más brusca. Jaehyun sabía que iba a dolerle luego.

— Me tomas tan bien cariño... —gruñó en su oído— Tan perfecto, y mío.

— E-Es demas-iado... U-Usted va m-uy rápido... —sollozó— D-Demasiado... Fuerte... Y-Yo no...

— Mírame. Quiero ver tu expresión cuando te corras.

— N-No... —balbuceó.

— Mírame. —le tomó por las mejillas, obligándole a mirarlo.

Una, dos y tres embestidas después el mayor estaba corriéndose con fuerza dentro de su alumno mientras que éste arqueaba su espalda y se dejaba ir entre sus cuerpos.

Jaehyun guardaría por siempre la imagen de Chittaphon corriéndose, una completa obra de arte.

Salió lentamente de su interior y se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá-cama. Cuando volteó a ver a su alumno se percató de que éste se había dormido profundamente; lo cubrió con las mantas y le corrió los cabellos de la cara, también le acarició las mejillas.

Hermoso, pensó.

-

Se despertó completamente perdido y miró hacia todos lados, recordando que no estaba ni en su casa ni en su habitación. Giró su cabeza y encontró a su profesor de biología durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. El reloj en la mesa de luz indicaba las seis treinta de la tarde.

Ya no estaban en la sala de estar, de seguro Jaehyun lo habría cargado mientras dormía hasta la habitación.

Buscó su ropa ya seca y sus zapatos para vestirse rápidamente, pasó al baño para poder enguajarase la cara y al ver todas las marcas que había en su cuello todo su rostro se puso rojo.

Acomodó su bufanda de forma que ninguno se viera y salió de allí tan pronto como pudo.

No puede ser.


	2. and the only

Al día siguiente, viernes, optó por ser un cobarde y huir de su profesor, así que faltó a clases.

Mark le había dicho que no huyera, porque iba a tener que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano. También agregó que lo decía por experiencia propia, pero no lo escuchó.

Prefería encontrar a su profesor más tarde que temprano.

Desayunó un capuchino junto a unas tres medialunas en total tranquilidad puesto que sus padres ya se habían ido y no volverían hasta las seis de la tarde. Eso era lo bueno que tenía, no se enteraban de sus faltas a clase; al menos no hasta que llegaba el boletín de calificaciones.

Le escribió rápidamente un mensaje de texto a Mark para que a la hora de la salida de clases le llevara las tareas de ese día y éste le respondió con un _"Claro bbsito;)"_ seguido de muchos emojis raros y demás, rió y luego fue a su habitación para dormir tan sólo unos minutos más.

-

Cuando por fin tocó el timbre de la institución, Mark salió disparado a ver a su profesor de biología para poder darle unas cuántas hojas y cuadernos.

— Hola Profesor Jung, ¿Qué tal?

— Mark... —dijo con cierta decepción, puesto que esperaba que fuera su alumno favorito— Bien, y tú-

— No me interesa. —lo interrumpió abruptamente— Tengo una cita con mi hombre. ¿Podría llevarle las tareas de hoy a Chittaphon? Sé que ustedes son vecinos, no creo que le moleste.

— Yo- —lo interrumpió nuevamente.

— Aw, usted es genial. Muchas gracias. Se merece el cielo. —le dejó unos cuadernos encima del escritorio y se fue, dejando atrás a un desconcertado Jaehyun.

-

Ten miró la hora y cuando tocaron su puerta eran recién las 13:00, frunció el ceño puesto que ellos salían a las 12:30 y lo que Mark tardaba en llegar a su casa normalmente eran quince minutos. En el mejor de los casos se había entretenido con Johnny y por eso se había tardado, sí, eso debía ser.

Se bajó de la comodidad de su cama para ir a atender y al hacerlo se llevó una sorpresa más grande que quién estaba frente a él.

— Hola... P-Profesor. —bajó la mirada y se aferró a la manga de su suéter.

— Hola. —extendió los apuntes a su alumno favorito— Mark me dijo que por favor te los alcanzara. —habló, con su voz un poco más ronca que de costumbre.

— B-Bien... Muchas gracias. —sonrió, con los nervios a flor de piel.

Su profesor era demasiado lindo, le gustaba mucho.

— No es nada.

— ¿P-Puedo e-entrar a casa a-ahora? —murmuró bajito, volviéndose sumiso una vez más.

— No. —se acercó aún más a él— O al menos no sin mi. —acortó la distancia y terminó besándole.

El beso se intensificó luego de que el mayor entrara a la casa y los apuntes se cayeron por algún lado de la sala mientras que cerraba la puerta con su pie. Ten se sorprendió cuando los fuertes brazos de Jaehyun lo cargaron por las escaleras hasta su habitación, la cuál era la única que estaba abierta.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy? —cuestionó lamiendo su cuello— ¿Acaso tratabas de evitarme?

— N-No... Yo sólo... ¡Ah! No me sentía b-bien... —las manos del castaño se metieron bajo su remera holgada, que actuaba como pijama.

— Hmm... ¿Qué sucede con mi buen estudiante?

— Nada...

— Te haz estado comportando muy mal en éstas últimas semanas. —las manos del castaño acariciaron con suavidad sus pezones y gimió.

— L-Lo siento profesor. —balbuceó sobre sus labios.

— Mereces un castigo ¿No lo crees, cariño? —se relamió los labios cuando Ten asintió de forma completamente inocente, como si no estuvieran a punto de tener sexo.

Oh, claro que lo iba a castigar. Pero no haciendo un ensayo de mil palabras.

— Quítate toda la ropa. —las mejillas del menor hormiguearon.

— P-Pero...

— Ahora.

Tímidamente, comenzó a quitarse la ropa bajo la hambrienta mirada que su profesor le otorgaba. Se dió vuelta para no verlo y en unos muy pocos segundos Jaehyun lo había girado de nuevo, ejerciendo presión con sus grandes manos sobre sus caderas.

— Ponte boca abajo sobre mis piernas y tus manos sobre tu espalda. —le ordenó.

Segundos después el menor se hallaba en el regazo de Jaehyun, desnudo y totalmente expuesto.

— Voy a azotarte diez veces, cariño. ¿De acuerdo? —no queriendo hacer una protesta, Ten asintió.

Cuando la mano de su profesor se estrelló contra su trasero por primera vez soltó un leve gemido y luego se mordió el labio.

Ten se preguntó internamente qué estaba mal con él, porque incluso luego del octavo azote seguía gimiendo con necesidad.

— Faltan dos más, cariño. —acarició la piel ahora enrojecida para luego azotar del lado izquierdo.

Asintió y terminó de recibir su castigo por completo.

El suave y redondo culo de Ten era toda una obra de arte con sus manos plasmadas en él. Si no fuese porque había dejado su celular en el auto, ya le habría tomado una foto.

— Lo hiciste bien, bebé. —besó sus labios cuando Ten estuvo recostado sobre la cama.

— ¿Soy su alumno favorito de nuevo? —preguntó, sus labios formando un puchero inconscientemente.

— Y el único. —volvió a besarlo, esta vez de forma lenta; como si tratase de probarle algo. Corrió las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas del menor con sus pulgares de forma suave.

Acercó tres de sus dedos a la boca del menor y le dió la órden de chuparlos. Con lentitud el pelinegro envolvió su lengua alrededor de los falanges de su profesor y comenzó a ensalivarlos.

Jaehyun todavía no creía que alguien pudiera verse tan pecaminoso y tan tierno a la vez.

Ten gimió sobre sus labios cuando sin avisar, quitó los dedos de su boca para luego introducir dos en su apretado interior. Se aferró con sus manos a los grandes hombros de su profesor y clavó sus uñas en ellos.

— Ah~ —trató de llevarse una de sus manos a la boca para acallar un poco sus gemidos.

Trató, porque en cuanto el mayor se dió cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer lo tomó por las muñecas con su mano libre e introdujo otro dedo, logrando que le fuera imposible callarse.

En su vida imaginó que tendría sexo con su profesor y mucho menos que sucedería dos veces; pero mentiría si dijese que no le gustaba la sensación de ser llenado por su enorme polla.

— D-Deténgase... —pidió mientras se retorcía de placer, los dedos de su profesor estaban tocando su punto dulce y los gemidos que soltaba lo hacían sentirse aún más avergonzado.

— Mhmm... ¿De verdad quieres eso? —iba a responder pero entonces los falanges del mayor se movieron de nuevo y todas las palabras se fueron de su boca.

Los dedos de Jaehyun continuaron moviéndose y el pelinegro soltó un gemido agudo cuando insertó un cuarto dedo.

Chittaphon terminó de perder la poca consciencia que le quedaba cuando la lengua de su profesor se paseó por su cuello y bajó hasta sus pezones. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras que balbuceaba palabras sin sentido.

— M-Más... —lloriqueó y se quejó al sentir como los dedos de su profesor abandonaban su interior.

En un rápido movimiento, Jaehyun lo giró dejándolo sobre él. Ten abrió los ojos esperando alguna respuesta para aquella repentina acción.

— Si quieres más, deberás trabajar por ello. —Chittaphon se sonrojó y asintió— Móntame, bebé.

Supuso que a eso se refería Mark cuando dijo algo sobre _ser jinete e ir a montar un gran caballo._

Suspiró y se acomodó mejor sobre su profesor para luego tomar su enorme polla y tratar de meterla.

— ¿Te ayudo, bebé? —el menor negó haciendo un puchero.

— Y-Yo lo haré...

Fueron los dos minutos más tiernos que Jaehyun vivió, tener a su alumno desnudo sobre él frunciendo el ceño por no poder penetrarse.

Cuando por fin lo logró, bajó de golpe y soltó un agudo gemido, su profesor era algo a lo que no se acostumbraría fácilmente. El mayor soltó un gruñido y acarició su espalda baja con la yema de sus dedos cuando el más bajito se movió en círculos de forma lenta para acostumbrarse; cuando sintió que estaba listo, apoyó sus manos en el pecho de su profesor para elevar sus caderas y luego bajar de golpe.

Repitió sus movimientos y notó que al mayor le estaba gustando, por lo que siguió autopenetrándose pero ésta vez más rápido y fuerte. Temblaba con cada embestida y ya ni se molestaba en tratar de silenciar sus gemidos, simplemente rasguñaba el pecho de Jaehyun de vez en cuando.

— Te mueves genial, ángel. —soltó un gemido ronco, presionando con sus dedos la pálida piel de las caderas del menor.

— E-Es tan grande... —jadeó, su vista comenzando a nublarse— Llega t-tan profundo~

Su perfecto alumno seguía demasiado apretado y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Con cada estocada que el menor se proporcionaba las ganas de dejarlo bajo suyo y hacerlo gritar hasta que olvidara su nombre aumentaban.

— ¡Ah!~

— Te ves precioso desde aquí. —pasó sus dedos por debajo de su ombligo con suavidad.

El mayor comenzó a moverse al ritmo de Ten, haciendo que sus cuerpos colisionaran con fuerza y logrando que las embestidas fueran mucho más placenteras.

Ambos estaban ligeramente cubiertos por una capa de sudor y las ventanas de la habitación estaban empañadas por completo debido al calor que en ella hacía. El menor saltaba sobre la enorma polla de Jaehyun como si su vida dependiese ello mientras que el más alto se dedicaba a disfrutar el apretado interior de su alumno.

— S-Se siente tan bien~ —balbuceó el pelinegro— Tan cálido... —soltó sin siquiera pensarlo, a éstas alturas no podía razonar bien.

Jaehyun amaba como se movía Ten sobre su polla pero prefería tenerlo gritando con fuerza bajo su cuerpo, por lo que en un brusco y rápido movimiento, logró su cometido.

Antes de que Chittaphon pudiera decir algo, separó sus piernas y siguió moviéndose con fuerza, encerrándose en su burbuja de placer.

— ¡Ah! ¡P-Profesor Jung! —gritó, el castaño había encontrado su punto dulce.

Se movió con rudeza y con sus manos se aferró a las caderas del pelinegro, quien estaba tratando vanamente de no ser tan ruidoso.

Por su rostro caían lágrimas de puro placer y de sus labios resbalaba un fino hilo de saliva, se aferraba a las sabanas con fuerza mientras Jaehyun seguía enterrándose con fuerza en su interior.

— Yo n-no puedo m-más... —enterró sus uñas en los brazos del mayor.

Jaehyun se relamió los labios antes de bajar y cerrar sus dientes sobre la suave piel del cuello del pelinegro.

Tres embestidas más bastaron para que el menor se corriera con fuerza sobre su estómago y el del castaño.

— L-Lo siento p-profesor, n-no volveré a ser un mal estudiante. —susurró.

— ¿De verdad lo haces? Yo siento que aún no haz aprendido la lección. —le susurró al oído, mordiendo el lóbulo.

Antes de que el más bajito pudiese reprochar por algo volvió a moverse, robándole un fuerte gemido que salió desde lo más profundo de su ser. Su espalda se arqueó en cuánto sintió a su profesor moverse y arremeter de nuevo contra su punto dulce.

— ¡A-Ah p-profesor! —Jaehyun volvió a embestir bruscamente.

Trató de cerrar sus piernas en vano, puesto que la bestia que estaba entre medio de ellas seguía moviéndose y no podía hacer otra cosa que gemir ruidosamente y soltar palabras poco entendibles.

Jaehyun buscó los labios de Ten y lo besó sin detener sus movimientos. Las pequeñas manos de su estudiante estaban enredadas en su cabello y cada tanto lo tironeaba, haciéndole soltar gruñidos roncos.

— P-Profesor J-Jung... E-Es m-mucho... ¡Ah! Por favor d-deténgase... —sollozó.

— ¿Haz aprendido la lección? —Ten no le respondió— Contéstame.

— Y-Yo- ¡Ah! —de una sola embestida le arrebató las palabras.

— ¿Vas a portarte bien? ¿Seras un buen estudiante? —con una mano lo tomó por las mejillas, obligándolo a mirarlo.

— P-Profesor J-Jung... Y-Yo... —trataba de formular alguna respuesta, pero todo lo que iba a decir se le olvidaba en el momento en el que la enorme polla de su profesor chocaba con brusquedad su próstata.

Tenía la cara completamente mojada y las mejillas sonrosadas, un hilo de saliva caía por la comisura de sus labios y marcas cubrían su pequeño cuerpo mientras que habían rasguños en sus muslos. Gemía con la voz rota mientras que el mayor destrozaba su húmedo interior.

— Yo l-lo s-siento p-profesor... —jadeó.

— ¿De verdad, cariño? —tomó su pene y comenzó a masturbarlo.

— P-Prometo s-ser un buen a-alumno para u-usted... —se aferró con fuerza a los hombros del castaño— Sólo p-para u-usted...

— Solo mío, ¿Comprendes?

— S-Sí... ¡Ah!

Fueron unas cinco embestidas más y Jaehyun terminó corriéndose con fuerza dentro del menor mientras que éste volvía a ensuciar su abdomen.

El mayor se deslizó lentamente fuera de Chittaphon y se dejó caer a su lado, dándose cuenta de que éste lo miraba embobado, con los ojos brillosos.

— Eres precioso. —le acarició las mejillas con suavidad.

Ten le sonrió levemente antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

No estaba en sus planes sucumbir ante el cansancio, pero terminó haciéndolo y medio dormido se abrazó al menor.

-

Chittaphon despertó alarmado y lo primero que notó fue que su profesor ya no estaba.

Se golpeó mentalmente por esperar verlo a su lado.

Luego miró la hora y se dió cuenta de que eran las seis quince de la tarde, por lo que sus padres ya estarían en camino a casa. Por lo que se levantó rápidamente ignorando el fuerte dolor de espalda y comenzó a ordenar las cosas, incluyendo el leve desorden de abajo.

Saludó a sus padres cuando éstos llegaron y se devolvió a su cuarto, notando por primera vez la nota con letra desordenada a un lado de su reloj de mesa.

_"Quería quedarme más, pero no sabía a qué hora volvían tus padres._

_En fin, puedes venir a mi casa a la hora que quieras. Me he llevado tu bufanda así que si la quieres de regreso ven a verme._

_Con cariño, Jung Jaehyun."_

Sonrió por aquella boba nota y tomó un abrigo junto a otra bufanda, saliendo de la comodidad de su habitación.

— Má, voy a dormir a lo de Mark. —le avisó.

— Bien, me avisas cuando llegas. —respondió desde la cocina.

Preparó su coartada antes de salir de casa.

-

— He venido a recuperar mi bufanda, profesor Jung. —le sonrió.

— Te la daré sólo si tú me acompañas en la cena. —Ten asintió— Podemos cocinar juntos.

— O puede darme un beso por ser su mejor estudiante. —respondió con las mejillas rojas.

Después de todo, Chittaphon no tenía la culpa de que su profesor fuera tan lindo y Jaehyun tampoco podía controlar las emociones que desataba en él su alumno favorito.


End file.
